


Gina/Matt oneshots and Drabbles

by Sevensmommy



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: Cause this pairing so needed to happen on the show





	Gina/Matt oneshots and Drabbles

It was an awkward morning after for Matt and Gina cause they woke up from a one night stand and can’t remember it had even happen. That was a bad night for Gina because it was her birthday and not one person from her family remembered it not even Donna. She was feeling depressed and she had gone out drinking and just wanted to forget the day had even came and then the next thing she remembered she woke up and Matt was there naked next to her. So yes this was most differently an awkward morning for both Matt and Gina.


End file.
